


Time to Unwind

by klonoafan5



Series: Project Chaos AU [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Carnival, Gen, Shadow has Acrophobia, That’s a fear of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Even heroes need a break.





	Time to Unwind

In the middle of a cool summer evening, the two brothers strolled down the fair together. The former was carrying a bag of popcorn while the latter was holding a plush toy.

“Thanks for taking me to the fair, Shadow.”

“Anytime, Tails. I knew this would be a good idea to spend the day here since we went to Eggman’s interstellar theme park.”

“Although it did have robots everywhere and giant lasers that could control you, I can’t say that I didn’t have a good time there. After all, if we hadn’t gone, we wouldn’t have met Yacker or saved the other wisps and their mother from his scheme or discovered about Hyper-go-on energy.”

The two tailed fox stopped to notice something up ahead and beamed. “Shadow, look! There’s a ferris wheel! Let’s go ride it!”

Noticing the lack of response, he looked over to see the chocolate furred hedgehog staring at the ride in unease.

“Shadow?”

_Okay, you can do this. You’re only going to be up there for a few laps and that’s it. No more, no less. You’ve faced much scarier things than a simple carnival ride-_

“Shadow? Are you alright?”

He snapped out of his trance and smiled nervously. “I’m okay. Let’s get in line. We only need three tickets to go in, right?”

Knowing his foster brother well, Tails looked at him worriedly. “Y’know, you don’t have to act all brave around me all the time. If riding on the ferris wheel makes you uncomfortable, then we‘ll just do something else.”

“No, I can do this. I don’t want my fear to ruin this night for you.”

“Alright. I’ll be by your side to calm you down until the ride is over and then we'll do something that makes you happy. Deal?”

Shadow looked at his little brother and smiled.

“Deal.”


End file.
